A love that was meant to be
by Aquamarine99
Summary: Set after Tomoe accidentally told Ushio about Sumika's feelings. Has a graphic sex scene in side ;) You've been warned.


A/N: Hey guys. I was gone for a month and I come back to find this fanfic missing D: I'm not really sure what happened... but that's why I've uploaded this again so I c an find out what happened :) Anyway! If you haven't read this, please enjoy :)

**WARNING: THERE IS GIRLxGIRL LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sasameki Koto or any of its characters. This is just a work of fan fiction!

* * *

Ushio's mind raced at the thought of her Sumika loving her so much for so long. Her heart fluttered with each memory of her loyal best friend's dazzling smile. Sumika had always been there for Ushio. Since day 1, the stoic Karate prodigy had protected her from a bunch of scoundrels and took it upon herself to be Ushio's only friend when everyone else discriminated the poor girl for being gay.

As Ushio recalled Sumika's pained, tear-streaked face, her heart let out a sharp twang.

"I have to make it up to Sumi-chan. For everything I've done to hurt her in the past... I must earn her forgiveness. Starting with my confession." Ushio whispered to herself, her hand clutching the fabrics over her determined heart.

* * *

The next day, Ushio woke up with a determined grin on her pale face. She got dressed swiftly and was out the door before her brother had even realised.

She walked to school with confident steps. Her soul burned with new purpose and her body shivered with both excitement and nervousness. She reached her classroom which was bustling with noise and life. Taking in a deep breath, she pushed the door opened and strolled inside, her eyes instantly landing on the tall, dark beauty she will soon call her lover.

"Morning, Ushio-chan!" Kiyori greeted, bits of her curry bun stuck to the sides of her mouth. In front of Kiyori, Sumika turned and Ushio felt her heart skip a beat when hazelnut eyes met bright, honest silver ones.

"Morning, Kazama." Sumika grinned, stepping to the side to make room for her best friend and secret crush.

"Godo morning everyone. How was morning practice?" Ushio smiled warmly, making sure to brush her arm gently against Sumika's in a lingering touch.

"It was perfect!" Lotte exclaimed, "We will double our efforts tomorrow morning!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself! I didn't sign up for this!" Miyako huffed and the two blonde students began bickering in the sidelines.

"You're looking very different today, Kazama-kun. Did something happen last night?" Tomoe asked, staring knowingly into Ushio's clear orbs. It was only yesterday that she had made the mistake of accidentally telling Ushio about Sumika's feelings and it seems to have been a wonderful mistake.

"I suppose you can say I came to terms with some things and I'm going to work towards it!" Ushio winked.

"Oh? Like what, Ushio-chan?" Kiyori hummed.

"Secret." Ushio smiled mischievously, casting Sumika a side glance, "Oh, could I join you all for your practice after school? I'd like to stay and watch."

"Fine by me." Lotte nodded, "Sumika?"

"If you want to, sure. But we'll be practising at my house." the Karate club's president agreed.

And that was when the teacher entered the room and hurried everyone to their seats. The girls dispersed and the day started as per usual but in the mind of one particular student, a plan began forming.

* * *

"Hiya!" Mayu hollered, jabbing straight for Sumika's chest who blocked and redirected the force of the attack with her forearm.

"Excellent power but you need to be more flexible." Sumika reminded, sending her own fist flying towards Mayu, forcing the shorter girl to retreat back.

In the audience, Ushio along with the other members of the Murasame Dojo watched the dual intently. While the other karate practitioners were watching the techniques and movements the black belt used, Ushio's eyes were studying Sumika as the taller woman took each attack gracefully, returned with a few softer blows and still offered a few words of advice.

When the match was over, Ushio bid the others goodbye while Sumika had ran off immediately to get a shower.

"Ushio-san, will you be staying tonight?" Noe asked when Ushio lingered in the front porch.

"Oh, no, I was just leaving." Ushio blushed, she had actually been hoping that Sumika would come back down to walk her home. Mumbling a polite goodnight to Noe, Ushio began strolling slowly back to her apartment.

Just as she turned the corner, her phone buzzed and she read the message from her brother stating that he had an emergency which needed him to rush to Tokyo for a morning appointment.

She typed a reply, while sighing loudly.

_Today didn't work out so I'll try again tomorrow! If I don't confess tomorrow, I'll try the next day. _Ushio thought as she nodded firmly to herself.

Unlocking the door to her empty apartment, she dragged herself inside and went straight for her bedroom. Just as she got changed and collapsed on her bed, the doorbell rang. At first, she thought it was her imagination since she couldn't think of anyone who would visit at the late hour.

"Kazama? Are you in there?" Sumika's concerned muffled voice carried through the door and Ushio's ears perked up; she was at the door in a flash.

"Sumi-chan?" Ushio mumbled as the door revealed a flustered dark-haired woman who was nervously scratching the back of her head.

"Sorry for bothering you so late. Your brother sent me a text saying you were going to be home alone tonight so I thought I'd check to make sure you got home safely." Sumika explained, "Well! Since you're alright, I guess I'll be off then. Nights!"

Ushio's heart fluttered when Sumika turned around and began walking away, "Wait!"

Sumika stopped dead in her tracks, "Is there something you need?"

_You. _Ushio thought but said, "W-would you like to stay the night?"

Sumika turned back to face Ushio and chuckled slightly, "I didn't bring any clothes."

"Oh. Right. It's alright then. Good night, Sumi-chan." Ushio whispered. She was beginning to close the door, her heart heavy, when a firm hand stopped it.

"I'll stay." Sumika smiled assuringly at her best friend. _She must be scared of being home alone all night long. I can always just sleep in these clothes, what kind of fool am I? _Sumika scolded herself as Ushio allowed her in.

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Yeah, I just took a shower and my house is a stone's throw away if I really do need anything. Let me just tell my dad." Sumika grinned, whipping out her phone and typing quietly as she removed her shoes.

"Actually, I still have that shirt you lent me the other day when our uniforms got dirty. But as for pants..." Ushio blushed, wild images flashing through her mind.

"Don't worry about that. I can sleep in these." Sumika assured, pulling at the jeans she currently wore.

"That won't do! Those will be very uncomfortable to sleep in! I'll find something for you."

Sumika didn't argue when Ushio marched to her room and began searching her drawers for a pair of shorts that would fit the abnormally tall woman. As Ushio searched, Sumika went to change into the white V-neck shirt and removed the belt she wore around her jeans, immediately feeling them sag low on her hips.

_Not that it matters. This is Kazama we're talking about, she's the one who walked into the bathroom naked asking to 'wash each others backs' as if asking for the soy sauce at a dinner! She sees me as just a friend and that's all there is to it. _Sumika thought with her head hung low as she returned to Ushio's bedroom.

"I can't find anything. Would you want to wear my brother's clothes?" Ushio asked from her position on the floor amongst all her discarded clothing.

"It's only for a night, I'll be fine. These jeans are my most comfortable ones. Now let's get this place cleaned up." Sumika smiled, kneeling down to help fold and store the clothes as neatly as she could, "Sorry, I'm not very good at this."

"You aren't half bad... Compared to cooking." Ushio teased.

"Please forgive my lack of skill when it comes to girly things." Sumika sighed.

"Don't worry about it, Sumi-chan."

Smiling sheepishly, Sumika stretched her arms over her head as a yawn escaped her lips. In front of her, Ushio watched the action with a pink blush adorning her cheeks.

"Tired?" Ushio managed to say, turning away to hide her face.

"Today's training was intense. One fight after another is pretty exhausting." Sumika yawned again.

"Sumi-chan... before we go to sleep, could we t-t-talk for a bit?"

"Sure."

The pale blonde girl gave a small smile, stood and led the way to the balcony of her apartment with a confused Sumika following behind her.

"What's up?" Sumika asked when they were both leaning against the railings side by side.

"There is something I've been wanting to tell you." Ushio whispered, her eyes downcast while her hands gripped the railings.

"What is it?" the taller woman was curious as she bent over to try take a peep of Ushio's face.

"Sumi-chan... I want to know what you feel about me." Ushio blurted out.

Sumika's jaw hung open and her eyes widened in surprise. Blood rushed up her neck and painted her cheeks a bright red colour as she stuttered, "W-wh-what ever d-do y-y-y-you mean?" she chuckled nervously.

Smiling at how embarrassed her best friend was, Ushio looked up and met Sumika's panicky gaze. She took a step closer and clarified, "Because I love you and I would like to know if you feel the same way about me."

Sumika's face grew redder but her body froze as her mind repeated Ushio's words again and again.

Taking in Sumika's stunned expression, Ushio began to panic herself. _Maybe Tomoe-chan was imagining things! But why would she sound so certain that Sumi-chan.. Oh I'm such a fool! Sumi-chan doesn't like me the way I love her! How could I be so silly! Now I've gone an ruined our friendship. Well done, Ushio! _

Sumika recovered and she tilted her head so that her bangs shielded her eyes as she said, "Say that again."

The shorter woman was pulled out of her thoughts. Chewing on her lower lip, she repeated, "I love you, Sumi-chan. And I want to know if you love me back. You mean more to me than just a mere best friend."

"You're not playing around are you?"

"Why would I- No! I truly love you. But if you don't feel the same way the-" now it was Ushio's turn to be taken by surprise as eager lips crashed against her own.

Her hands flitted upwards to loop around Sumika's neck and bury themselves in the silky locks of long, dark hair. She groaned when Sumika pulled Ushio's body firmly against her own and tilted her head to deepen the passionate first kiss they shared. No plastic mask this time.

"You-" Ushio breathed.

"I love you more than anything known to mankind, Kazama." Sumika confessed as tears of joy slipped out of her eyes and she embraced Ushio desperately.

"Let's go inside, Sumi-chan." the smaller girl whispered against Sumika's shoulder and next thing she knew, her feet were dangling off the ground and Sumika was carrying her back to her bedroom.

As Sumika placed Ushio delicately on the bed, both girls blushed as they realised their close proximity but made no move to put any distance between them. Instead, they were content with losing themselves in each others eyes as they subconsciously moved closer together so that Sumika was lying on top of Ushio, half her weight supported by her elbows and knees.

Their lips graced each other lightly for many minutes until Ushio impatiently yanked Sumika's head down and pushed their lips firmly together. At the sudden display of roughness, Sumika couldn't help but smile into the kiss as her free hand roamed Ushio's body to bring out moans from the girl trapped beneath her.

Instinct took over both girls and they continued to share passionate kisses which slowly became more intense and heated as tongues were included in the equation. The bursts of pleasure from each kiss went straight to Sumika's abdomen where a pool of lust struggled to explode.

"I love you." Sumika growled, nipping at Ushio's lower lip until it was puffy and red. Ushio's words died on her lips as Sumika engulfed it with another wet kiss and sucked on the muscular appendage, causing the light-haired woman to groan in pleasure, her nails raking against Sumika's taut back in pure ecstacy.

The pain jolted through Sumika and she wanted more. Lowering her head from Ushio's swollen lips, she began sucking and nibbling on the sensitive skin across Ushio's neck, shoulders and collar bones. The helpless girl was drowning in the unfamiliar pleasure that coursed through her veins, leaving her desperately moaning and grabbing at Sumika's head and back as the taller woman worked her way downwards.

When Sumika had covered every inch of exposed flesh with her saliva, she slid her hands under Ushio's shirt and grinned when the girl snapped out of her earlier daze.

"W-wait, Sumi-chan." Ushio whimpered and Sumika's hands froze.

"I'm sorry. I thought-"

"It's not that I don't want this. I do..." Ushio hesitated, "But I'm embarrassed."

Sumika smiled warmly, "Why would you be embarrassed to show your beautiful body?" she kissed the girl's neck lovingly.

"Ah! Sumi-chan! Y-you first!"

That stopped the Karate prodigy who paused and blushed as she looked at Ushio again, "M-me?"

The light-haired girl grinned victoriously and pushed against Sumika's chest so she could sit upright and bundle her hands in the hem of Sumika's shirt, pulling upwards. Sumika's face grew red as she relented and raised her arms over her head for Ushio to remove the article of clothing, leaving Sumika in just her bra.

Strong, lean arms wrapped across her exposed chest in embarrassment. Ushio's eyes hungrily took in the blushing woman's firm abs, broad shoulders and she smiled cheekily at the length of underwear revealed from the loose pair of pants.

"You're the one who's beautiful." Ushio purred in Sumika's ear, sending waves of tremours down Sumika's spine. Ushio grabbed Sumika's slim wrists and pulled her resisting arms away so she could return the favour on Sumika's exposed torso.

It was now Sumika's turn to whimper and whine like a puppy as Ushio straddled her hips and began massaging Sumika's breast with both hands while their lips were locked in a heated kiss.

One hand trailed down Sumika's well-developed abdomen muscles and she arched her back in response, giving Ushio the opportunity to slip her hand underneath and unhook the clasp. Sumika squeaked in surprise and covered her chest while she shivered uncontrollably from the surges of pleasure crashing through her.

"It's alright, Sumi-chan." Ushio cooed, trying to loosen Sumika's arms when she was suddenly flipped over. Sumika's bra fell around her arms and she threw it to the floor, her hands quickly moving back to pull Ushio's shirt over her head and leaving it there.

The blinded girl began thrashing but Sumika held both tiny wrists and pinned it above Ushio's head. With her other hand she unclasped Ushio's bra strap and freed the perfectly shaped mounds from their restraints.

"Sumi-chan! This isn't fair! Lemme go!" Ushio struggled until something warm engulfed her right breast, "Sumi-chan!"

"You are the most divine, gorgeous and stunning woman I've ever met." Sumika whispered, releasing her grip on Ushio and throwing Ushio's shirt and bra to the floor with her own. Both woman took a moment to stare at each other to their hearts content before they were locked in a battle of dominance with their mouths again.

Ushio's hands glided across Sumika's naked back while Sumika's hands roamed Ushio's flawless skin, commiting every curve, every dip and every inch of it to memory.

"Sumi-chan!" Ushio cried out when warm hands massaged her breasts for the first time in her life. Her back arched, throwing her head back to moan Sumika's name loudly, when her hardened nipples were given attention abruptly.

"Say my name again." Sumika begged, moving downwards to assault Ushio's breast with her mouth, licking and flicking the pink nub while sucking her breast roughly.

"S-S-Sumi-c-chaan!"

Sumika grunted in approval and moved her attention to the neglected breast, her hand kneading the other one softly. She felt a heat and wetness accumulate between her legs. Curious, she reached into her jeans and when she brought her hand back, she stared at her glistening fingers in confusion.

"W-why d-did you s-stop?" Ushio panted, she was out of her mind with electric sparks racing through her nerves.

"It's nothing." Sumika assured, resuming her lapping at Ushio's breasts while her free hand travelled down to Ushio's shorts. Making sure she got Ushio's silent approval, she reached under the waistband and cupped the warm, pulsing mound in between Ushio's legs.

"Ah-ahh!" Ushio gasped.

Much like herself, Ushio was soaking wet between her legs.

"Kazama... are you very sure you want this? I don't really know what I'm doing but..." Sumika asked, her hand moving to caress Ushio's thighs delicately, "If you're not ready, I entirely understand."

"I'm not ready. But I want this, I want you." Ushio smiled weakly, a light sheen of sweat glistening in the rays of moonlight that peeked through the only window in the room, "I love you and I trust you completely."

"I love you too." Sumika beamed, leaning down to kiss Ushio gently while her hands removed the panting girl's shorts. Replacing her hand over the throbbing region, Sumika watched her lover extremely carefully as she began to explore the area with her fingers.

She memorized every reaction Ushio gave and decided the most sensitve part that gave Ushio the most pleasure was a hard nub hidden in the folds. She rubbed this part in circular motions while her other hand massaged Ushio's soft breast. Under her touch, Ushio writhed, shivered and yanked on the bed sheets.

Feeling Ushio's panties grow wetter and wetter under her fingers, Sumika decided it was time to feel the real thing. Ignoring her own desires and needs, Sumika pulled the only article of clothing Ushio had on and tossed it to the pile of clothing on the floor. She pushed herself up on her hands so she could admire the glistening, naked body beneath her.

Ushio panted softly, her chest rising and falling while Sumika openly stared.

"S-sumi-chan..." Ushio pleaded with her eyes.

"How could I possibly refuse you when you're looking at me like that?" Sumika chuckled, bending over to kiss Ushio on the forehead while her hand began its exploration of flesh upon flesh. The smaller girl wriggled about as Sumika messed with the nub while one finger teased her soaking wet opening.

"Please, Sumi-chan. There's this weird feeling building down there." Ushio whined in confusion.

"Am I hurting you?" Sumika asked, slowing her movements to a complete stop while the area between her own legs throbbed achingly.

"No, it doesn't hurt. It doesn't hurt at all... It's just very unfamiliar."

"I see. Guess we'll find out?" Sumika smiled, moving her fingers more quickly around the sensitive bundle of nerve endings.

As Ushio's breathing grew heavier, Sumika started to move her finger deeper inside Ushio's womanhood. Before long, the entire length of her finger was buried in Ushio who cried out and dug her nails into Sumika's back.

"S-sorry!" Sumika stammered, fear overwhelming her. But before she could extract her fingers, Ushio's hand flew down and held onto Sumika's wrist, holding her finger in place.

"It's fine. I was just surprised, is all. It feels... so weird." Ushio smiled.

"Please tell me if it hurts you." Sumika whispered, bending down to place butterfly kisses all over Ushio's skin while she moved her finger very slowly, into and out of the slick entrance.

"F-faster... Sumi-chan. Please."

Sumika did as was told and increased her pace. Ushio groaned and shivered when Sumika used her other hand to tease the throbbing bundle of nerve endings above her entrance.

"Oh, ah. Sumi-chan! This feels... This feels great! Amazing... I-I-I love you. I love you!" Ushio gasped, her hips bucking against Sumika's hand in sync while the taller woman just grinned and buried her face in the valley between Ushio's blessed chest. Her hand pumped faster and faster, following Ushio's pleas.

Sumika lost track of time when all of a sudden, Ushio screamed her name to the heavens, back arching and Ushio's breasts were shoved into Sumika's face. Sumika pulled her hand out just as a hot spray of liquid came gushing out of Ushio's opening.

While Ushio gasped for breath on the bed, Sumika brought her drenched hand up to inspect the peculiar liquid. Curious, she sniffed the substance before her tongue darted out to taste the strange stuff.

Sumika immediately decided she enjoyed the unique flavour that belonged solely to her Ushio as she lapped up the rest of it and shifted so that she could lick up every last drop of it from Ushio's thighs.

"S-sumi-chan! What're you- s-s-stop it!" Ushio pleaded, both hands pushing against Sumika's head but the stronger woman continued to lick the delicate skin of Ushio's inner thighs until she was satisfied with her work.

"I want to taste more of you. Your skin, your mouth, this odd liquid that came from you. I want it all." Sumika whispered huskily, her own legs rubbing together to soothe the growing ache there.

Ushio blushed bright crimson as Sumika laid down next to her sweaty and flushed body. Wrapping her arms around Sumika's torso, she pulled her lover close so that Sumika's head was positioned on her chest, over where her heart was pounding erratically.

"I love you, Sumi-chan." Ushio mumbled groggily into Sumika's hair.

"I love you more. Now get some rest." Sumika whispered, embracing Ushio's petite waist and enjoying the feeling of Ushio's flawless skin in contact with her own.

Moments later, Ushio's breathing deepened and Sumika smiled fondly at her lover as she fought to ignore the growing heat in her groin. After listening to Ushio's rhythmic heart beat and even breaths, Sumika too fell into a deep sleep in her long-time love's embrace.

* * *

A/N: Too much? Not enough storyline? Whatever it is, please please leave a review for me! :) I really do appreciate it!


End file.
